Final Feliz
by Death Hime
Summary: Sucesos inevitables, culpa, dolor.../SHINee/Yaoi/MinhoxTaemin/angst/enjoy it!


**Final Feliz**

Había pasado junto a él horas, en las cuales no tenía más señales de su vida que el sonido que registraba sus latidos; lentos, uniformes, entregándole al pobre chico una leve esperanza de que el más grande amor en su vida no moriría.

Taemin solo guardaba el silencio mientras sus lagrimas caían y tomaba firmemente la mano de Minho, quien lentamente movió sus parpados sin despegarlos, mientras sus latidos comenzaban a aumentar, lo que provocó que el menor levantara su mirada con ilusión.

- ¡Minho! Lo siento, no quería que esto pasara. Perdóname, por favor.- Dijo con algo de desesperación al despertar el mayor.

- No... hay...nada que perdonar... No es... tu... culpa...- Susurraba con dificultad.

- ¿Estarás bien?- Preguntaba abrazándose al castaño.

- Solo si tú estás conmigo.- Respondía otorgando una sonrisa con dificultad.

Permanecieron así por algunos minutos, el menor apoyando su cabeza suavemente en el pecho del mayor, quien con el leve y mínimo movimiento que era capaz de hacer con sus dedos acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

De pronto el sonido de la maquina indicando los latidos del corazón de Minho se hizo más rápido, alarmando al rubio.

- Hyung, ¿que está ocurriendo?-

- Te amo Taemin... Nunca lo olvides.- Dijo con mayor fuerza, sonriendo por ultima vez.

- Y yo te amo a ti, por eso por favor no mueras, resiste.- Pedía al notar que comenzaba a ocurrir-. No me dejes.- Susurró para luego acercarse y besar por última vez aquellos labios, mientras los ojos del mayor se cerraban para siempre.

El sonido de la maquina cesó, un grupo de enfermeros tomaron al chico, quien se resistía a alejarse con desesperación y dolor, llorando y gritando lleno de angustia. Finalmente sintió una finísima aguja atravesar su piel, para luego perder toda noción.

Despertó con la sensación de desconsuelo aún presente, miró a su alrededor, era su habitación, pero la cama contigua estaba vacía, respiró profundo para contenerse y no llorar.

Tres golpes secos llamaron a la puerta, que se abrió sin mayor anuncio dando paso a uno de sus compañeros.

- ¿Te sientes bien hoy?- Preguntó Jonghyun asomando su cabeza, el maknae respondió moviendo la suya de un lado a otro-. Tranquilo, en unas horas es el funeral así que levántate ¿si? Te esperamos a desayunar.- Dijo antes de salir, intentando parecer lo menos afectado posible.

Minho estaba muerto. Y todo era su culpa, si no fuera y actuara como un niño, todo sería distinto.

**Flash Back**

Iban ambos en el auto, sumidos en un ambiente de tensión, Minho lleno de aprensiones regañaba a Taemin por sus irresponsables acciones, mientras este solo reclamaba o simulaba no escuchar.

- ¡¿Qué pensabas al ir a un lugar así? ¡Mira como estás!- Decía siendo realmente duro.

- Deja de tratarme como a un niño.- Reclamaba balbuceando.

- ¡Eres un niño!, el ser mayor de 18 no te hace adulto, ¡en un bar embriagándote!, ¡eres una figura pública!, ¡piensa un poco!, ¿que hubiera pasado si te reconocen o te fotografían en ese estado? ¿que pasaría con nosotros? ¿que diría tu familia?- A cada frase su ánimo se descontrolaba más y más quitando atención del camino.

- A nadie le importa.- Dijo lanzando un suave golpe que termino por determinar las cosas.

En medio de la discusión el mayor perdió el control del vehiculo, saliéndose del camino y cayendo por un barranco, perdiendo de inmediato el conocimiento ambos.

Tras unas horas el menor despertó, incapaz de moverse, mas intentó despertar a su compañero sin lograrlo, lo sacudió como pudo y llamo su nombre con desesperación, pero no había respuesta, esperaba lo peor, hasta que una nueva esperanza aparecía junto a unos agentes de policía.

Fueron llevados de inmediato al hospital, el mayor fue internado, el menor tras ser examinado corrió a la habitación de su hyung y se quedó junto a él hasta el momento de su despedida definitiva.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sus mejillas ya estaban húmedas y sus ojos rojos, su traje era de un negro pulcro y severo. Tomó fuerzas inexistentes una pequeña libreta, un lápiz y salió de la habitación.

Los cuatro chicos salieron juntos del departamento, tres de ellos se dirigieron al auto, sin embargo uno tomó un camino distinto.

- ¿Donde vas?- Preguntó Key desde la puerta-. El funeral es dentro de poco.- Continuó.

- No iré.- Dijo alejándose.

- Debes ir, ¿acaso no te despedirás de Minho?- Continuó, a lo que Taemin respondió en silencio-. ¡Taemin, ven ahora!- Gritó esta vez para emprender camino hacia él, mas fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros.

- Déjalo, entiende lo difícil que es para él esto. Es mejor así.- Pronunció Onew, para luego hacerlo entrar al vehiculo.

- ¿Crees que acaso yo no sufro igual?¿acaso solo por el hecho de ser pareja es más difícil para él que para mi? He pasado tanto tiempo como él y como ustedes viviendo con Minho, es doloroso tanto para mi como para él.- Dijo Key con los ojos irritados.

- Vivimos con él, pero no lo mismo que ellos vivieron. Deberías entender que no todo gira en torno a ti y que su relación iba mucho más allá que la simple amistad que nosotros pudimos tener. ¿Que sentirías si fuera Jonghyun quien muriera?- Dijo nuevamente el líder del grupo, tocando su fibra más sensible, Key no halló respuesta y solo se abrazó a Jonghyun buscando calor y protección.

El chico caminaba con calma, mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Se detuvo en una plaza solitaria, donde podría dejar ir sus sentimientos.

Tomó la pequeña libreta y comenzó a escribir, a medida que cada frase era escrita su rostro se volvía de a poco más alegre.

- ¿Que escribes?- Le preguntó una conocida voz.

- Nada importante.- Respondió sonriendo.

- Déjame ver eso.- Dijo ahora mientras sus brazos rodeaban al menor.

- No, es un secreto.- Dijo ocultándolo en su chaqueta, para luego encontrarse con el rostro de Minho.

Habían pasado apenas semanas del trágico suceso y todo en el departamento de SHINee parecía regresar a la normalidad, aunque de una manera ciertamente extraña.

Key, Jonghyun y Onew, llevaban su dolor en silencio y simplemente continuaban su vida sin su amigo de años, pero la tristeza jamás desaparecería. Por otro lado, Taemin parecía muy alegre, siempre llevaba con él aquella libreta y se alejaba de los demás para hablar y sonreírle al aire, esto comenzó a preocupar un poco a los miembros.

- No soporto esto, iré a hablarle.- Dijo Jonghyun con algo de tristeza al ver a su amigo abrazando aire.

Se acercó lentamente, no buscando entrometerse demasiado, ni incomodar al menor.

- Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?-

- Excelente, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió sin comprender.

- Nada en particular, ¿que haces?-

- Minho y yo estábamos planeando salir mañana, ¿no hay problema, cierto?- Dijo con toda normalidad.

El mayor se sorprendió al oír aquello, "Minho y yo", no fue capaz de dar respuesta y solo se alejó. No le gustaba ver a su pequeño hermano triste, pero lo que ahora hacía no era sano y a largo plazo no sería bueno para nadie.

Era ya tarde y todos en el lugar estaban placidamente dormidos, todos menos uno. Taemin, aún estaba despierto, sentado en su escritorio, llenando fervientemente de párrafos la pequeña libreta.

Key despertó para ir por un poco de agua, al cruzar el pasillo notó el inusual suceso, husmeó en silencio y sin entrar, logrando ver como el chico levantaba la cabeza y luego besaba el aire. Claramente sorprendido pero aún en silencio continuó su camino.

Al regresar, notó que la luz de la habitación había sido apagada. Sigilosamente entró, solo una silueta se veía. El muchacho dormía ya placidamente. El mayor buscó sin hacer nada de ruido la famosa libreta, sin encontrarla por ningún lado. Regresó todo a su lugar y se fue.

- No podemos permitir que esto siga así. Alguien debe hablarle.- Articuló Key.

- Cuando le hablé, dijo que estaba con Minho, es como si todo lo que ocurrió hubiera sido borrado de su mente.- Dijo Jonghyun tomando su cabello con preocupación.

- No lo soporto, anoche lo vi por la madrugada. Seguía despierto, escribiendo en su libreta, luego comenzó a besar la nada.- Dijo más enfadado que preocupado Key.

- Pero no es tan simple como decirle "Minho está muerto ¿te acuerdas?", si ha tomado así lo ocurrido, no lo tomará mejor si lo enfrentamos de ese modo, al menos ha hallado felicidad en una fantasía y eso es mejor a verlo llorando y morir a cada segundo.- Pronunció el líder del grupo.

- No seas así de blando, claramente esto no es bueno y hay que solucionarlo.- Insistió Key.

- No me gusta verlo triste, pero este no es un precio que la felicidad valga. Hay que hallar un modo suave para tratarlo. Esto puede dañarlo aún más.- Dijo Jonghyun tratando de calmar a su impulsivo compañero.

- No esperaré.- Sentenció Key, para luego correr a la habitación del Maknae-. Perfecto, está en la ducha, no puede haber ido con la libreta.- Dijo para si mismo, mientras hurgaba entre los cajones.

Pasó largo tiempo sin que hallara nada. Se sentó en la cama para revisar el velador, cuando sintió en el colchón algo extraño. Lo levantó y ahí estaba, era la libreta. La abrió y comenzó a leer. Cada palabra le producía más y más hastío. No soportaba lo que Taemin estaba haciendo.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- Lo sorprendió la voz del menor, a lo que de inmediato ocultó la libreta.

- Nada.-

- ¿Que escondes?- Dijo acercándose-. ¡ENTREGALO AHORA!- Vociferó al notar lo que su compañero intentaba llevarse.

- No puedes continuar con esta farsa, entiende que esto es una simple fantasía.- Dijo acercándose a la puerta, donde habían llegado sus demás compañeros.

- Key, no lo hagas más difícil.- Sugirió Onew.

- Mira esto. Se ha dedicado a escribir todo lo vivido con Minho, pero al parecer hizo algunos cambios.- Dijo entregando la libreta que fue leída por el mayor.

- Taemin...- Susurró el líder mirándolo con aflicción.

- Minho, por favor diles algo.- Dijo mirando a su derecha, donde sus compañeros solo vieron una silla vacía.

- Minho no está aquí y lo sabes.- Susurró Jonghyun mirando al piso.

- ¡¿Acaso no lo ven?- Dijo apuntando a la silla con algo de desesperación.

- ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Minho está muerto! ¡Estuvimos en su funeral! ¡Estuviste junto a él en el hospital y en el accidente! ¡Abre tus ojos!- Grito Key mientras sacudía los hombros del menor quien solo lloraba desconsoladamente.

- No, él está vivo. ¡Yo hice nuestro final feliz! Estará siempre conmigo.- Decía mientras su llanto acrecentaba-. ¡Minho!- Gritó acercándose a la silla.

El menor se abrazó a quien yacía en el asiento, sintiendo como el ser se desvanecía a medida que se tornaba más pálido y su expresión más austera y penosa, sintió como aquel espacio se volvía aire y como ya no estaba entre sus brazos. Comprendiendo lo que ocurría los recuerdos de dolor y tristeza explotaron en su mente.

- Taemin...- Dijo Jonghyun poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del menor.

El Maknae quitó con rabia aquella amable mano y con su rostro bañado en lágrimas corrió sin destino conocido para los demás.

- ¿Donde vas?- Dijo Onew con calma sin obtener respuesta.

Lo dejaron simplemente ir, las cosas no habían sido dichas de la mejor manera por lo que no fueron bien tomadas, nadie sabía donde había ido, pero entendían que era mejor para él estar solo un momento.

- Fuiste muy duro.- Susurró Jonghyun.

- No había otra manera de decírselo.- Dijo Key con calma.

- Espero que no haga alguna tontería.-

Al oír eso todos se dieron cuenta de lo que podría ocurrir, Taemin era un chico guiado por sus emociones. No sabían que pasaría, habían miles de posibilidades.

En la azotea Taemin miraba el atardecer, con el viento rozando suavemente su rostro, las lagrimas habían dejado de caer. Estaba en calma y había una decisión ya tomada. Minho estaba muerto, no podía negarlo, sin embargo pronto estarían juntos otra vez.

Sonrió mirando al cielo y luego de tomar con determinación el elemento oculto en su chaleco lo presionó contra su estómago. Oscuras y rojizas gotas comenzaron a caer, mezclándose con su sudor y sus lagrimas que volvían a caer, llevándose la joven vida.

- Minho hyung... Espera por mi...- Susurraba mientras dejaba caer el pequeño puñal.

-¿Por que haces esto?- Preguntaba mientras sujetaba el cuerpo del menor.

- Quiero estar siempre contigo, sin importar el costo que ello tenga.- Respondía mientras se hacía más y más débil.

- ¿Es este el final que deseas?-

- Solo si estoy contigo puede ser mi final feliz.-

El mayor apoyo sus labios en los del rubio, quien cerrando sus ojos entregó su vida...


End file.
